


A Kind of Circle

by snufflesfoot



Series: Drabbles (aka My Tears) [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post Season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snufflesfoot/pseuds/snufflesfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was prophesied the Once and Future King would rise again.  And so he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kind of Circle

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post.](http://profcolsymorgan.tumblr.com/post/95063870020)

Your head is buried in the crook of his shoulder and you could almost weep with relief and so you do, your arms tightening around his middle and you don't even dare look up into his face you're too afraid it's a mirage that it'll disappear at the first good look, that the moment you hold his face in your hands he'll slip away like desert sand through your fingers and you'll be choking on all the dust and all the nightmare yesterdays.

but he's still there.  he's still there when he tilts your chin up and smiles his crooked little smile and whispers "hey."


End file.
